


Waiting For Joe

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan are waiting for Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Joe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faile02](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faile02).



Leaning against his car, thumbs lazily hooked at the corners of their pockets, the two tall men stared at him as he approached. Their eyes echoed the dark night, and vertigo almost swallowed Joe when he noticed the streetlights shining back at him, reflecting off those pitch-colored stares.

“Gentlemen,” Joe said as he neared. He spared a glance for the shadowed Thunderbird. “Car trouble?”

“No, Joe,” Duncan replied, his voice a rumble that sent a frisson up Joe’s spine.

Methos smiled, a hint of a promise at his lips, shining through the night. “We were waiting,” Methos said, “for you.”


End file.
